Shadows of the Night
by Kanberry
Summary: my first fic. HS+2 later on. kinda supernatural.(some mythology).rating up just incase of swearing later on. about things that goes on at a school.hilde is a 'nerd'. duo is somehow her dormmate(its more like a house). NOT GONNA BE UPDATED SOON
1. Proluge

Hi! This is my first fan fic ever and I'm really happy that someone is actually reading this^.^  
  
  
  
Warning: bad grammar, really bad grammar ~Kanber  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know own Gundam Wing and everything else I'm suppose to say here.  
  
  
  
Shadows of the Night  
  
Prologue:  
  
She walked down the hallway. Moving cautiously with the shadows of the night.  
  
Her black wardrobe blended perfectly into the night. The long sleeveless trench coat flowing silently behind her. And her boots-not making a sound.  
  
She walked pass a window, the silver moonlight illuminated her pale complexion and her short, midnight-blue hair. And her beauty, was enough to take anyone's breath away.  
  
She stopped, as if straining her ears; trying to listen to something that wasn't there.  
  
She waited.  
  
Soon, the sound was echoing through the night. Footsteps.  
  
She spun around quickly.  
  
"Come out."  
  
Silence. Exactly what she expected.  
  
More footsteps. Whatever it is, "it" was retreating.  
  
She quickly followed. And soon broke into a run.  
  
She was so close.just a few more steps.  
  
Expertly, she jumped, along with a well-placed kick on the wall; she landed-right in front of the shadow.  
  
In a flash of an eye the shadow slashed at the girl with its sharp claws.  
  
But the girl wasn't there anymore.  
  
It sensed around with its eyes, because it did not have any. It, was a shadow.a demon.  
  
"Up here."  
  
Before it even had time to react. She had drawn her weapon from her back and sliced through the demon. Letting out and ear-shattering scream, it vanished.into the night.  
  
Satisfied with her accomplishment, she secured her scythe onto her back and retreated back down the hallway, with the silver letters "Death Scythe" illuminating in the darkness,.and into the shadows of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
okay.that was short and terribly written..HOW COULD THOSE OTHER AUTHORS WRITE SOO MUCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!? Newayz.plz review on how I could make this better..flames, and everything is welcome!!!!  
  
Oohhh.and I'm a really slow writer.so it might take a few MONTHS(decades) to update.sigh.I wish I could write faster...COULD SOMEONE PLZ TELL ME HOW TO PUT ITALICS AND BOLD AND ETC.???? 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: sniff sniff, I never thought that I would live to see the day that the first chapter would come out..  
  
Warning: bad grammar, really bad grammar  
~Kanber  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know own Gundam Wing and everything else I'm suppose to say here.  
  
Shadows of the Night  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Something was wrong. Something was most definitely wrong.  
  
'Where is my bag?'  
  
Hilde just got back from Phys.Ed. and found her bag- with her clothes- missing.  
  
She sighed. She knew who had done it and she knew where the current location of the bag is.  
  
Without further ado, she walked calmly outside and d own the hallway and into the courtyard of the school.  
  
Hilde is a 'normal' teenager that goes to a boarding school for the 'rich' and 'snotty'. Unfortunately, her brains and her glasses have made her the 'outcast of the school'.  
  
Upon reaching an open field, she glanced around the scenery until her eyes fell upon her goal. There, on one of the highest branch of the old tree, was her school bag.  
  
She slowly walked towards the trunk of the tree, well aware of the eyes from a certain group of girls watching her every move. She wasn't about to let them see her panic. Hilde Schbeiker never shows signs of weakness.  
  
She reached for the closest branch and check to see if it would hold her weight. Finding it sturdy enough, she started her climb up the tree. She continued to climb towards her bag, each time checking the sturdiness of each branch before she proceed.  
  
She didn't want anyone to see that she is actually climbing with ease.  
  
A crowd was forming by the time she reached her bag. She knew what she had to do: pull on her bag so it falls to the ground; jump out of the tree after it; and pretend to have injured herself.  
  
She didn't have to worry about anything. Everything would be time perfectly. In fact, she was glad. She would have an excuse to miss classes for the rest of the day. This has happened to her far too many times.  
  
The first two steps of operation "skip the rest of the day" went by smoothly until she didn't fell the impact of the ground she prepared herself for. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She hadn't notice that she had closed her eyes during the fall.  
  
When her vision cleared, she was fully aware that she is staring into two pools of deep violet. She felt quite dazed.until she realized that she had fallen into his arms!  
  
As fast as she could, she scrambled out of his arms, adjusted her glasses, picked up her bag, and walked away as fast as she could with her head held down.  
  
To others, she may be doing this because of her 'shy' nature that she showed others, but deep down inside, she was actually angry. Angry at that stranger and angry with herself. She had fallen into the arms of that man! She had shown weakness! That one moment in his arms made her look vulnerable!  
  
She sighed. This is going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: thank you for reading! I really appreciate critism! It'll help with my wirting! However, I am aware that my grammar is not good, that I don't know HOW to drag my fic out and that I dn't know any bigger words than those.sorry to dissapoint ya ppls..  
  
THANK YOU NOTE:  
  
LaraWinner: thankyou thankyou thankyou soooo much for being the first person to review and being soooo nice about it!!!!  
  
Angel Chan: well, I'm a sllloooowww writer...and I'm not good at it..i think I make a better muse...*hmmmm*  
  
Scorching Temptress: I'm sorry.I tried dragging it out.but it made me fall asleep when I prove read it..plus I'm new at this...  
  
Darkangle: thankyou for reviewing! I really didin't expect a review so late^^ but im sooo happy I actually go reviews~!!!!!  
  
Pllllzzzzz I need to know how go do italics and bold!!! I use Microsoft word and all the text seems to change every time I post it 


End file.
